The present invention relates to a method for guiding an emergency vehicle, and more specifically, to a method for guiding an emergency vehicle using an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
Emergency vehicles need to get to an emergency site quickly. An emergency dispatch message may include the location of the emergency site. In some cases, only one route may be available to travel to the location of the emergency site. The only available route may be blocked by traffic or other unforeseen road conditions, increasing the emergency vehicle's response time to the emergency site. In other cases, a plurality of routes may be available to travel to the location of the emergency sites. Some of the plurality of routes may be shorter than others. However, taking the shortest route may lead to a longer response time to the emergency site than taking one of the longer routes due to traffic conditions or other unforeseen road conditions.